CIEL-DERELLA
by ZaffreWings
Summary: Namaku adalah ciel-derella. Ciel untuk pendeknya. Ibu kandungku sudah meninggal. Setelah men-duda 3 tahun, ayahku memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak dua. Ya, dia adalah wanita cerewet dengan rambut ngejrengnya yang selalu memarahiku, grell phantomhive Sutcliff.


**ni fanfic pertama gue**

**jadi maap y kalo aneh, wkwkwkw **

**gue bikin pertamanya sih pake format komik, alias doujin.**

**cuma males gue rapiin, gue rubah deh dalam bentuk tulisan XD**

anime / manga : kuroshituji

original author : yana toboso

**CIEL-DERELLA**

Jika kita sedikit keluar dari kota London, dan melewati hutan berkabut, akan tampak sebuah manor house mewah yang terawat dengan baik. Manor house itu dikenal sebagai tempat tinggal salah satu bangsawan terkemuka di London.

Di depan manor house tersebut tertancap papan dari kayu mahal yang bertuliskan phantomhive. Sang kepala keluarga itu sendiri sedang keluar negri karena suatu masalah yang sedang dihadapi perusahaannya. Dan sekarang rumah tersebut ditinggali oleh istri serta dua anak perempuannya dan seorang pembantu.

"bocah! BocaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" teriak seorang wanita dirumah tersebut.

Wanita ini memiliki rambut berwarna merah lurus yang panjang. Ia memegang kipas yang terbuat dari emas dan memakai gaun yang terbuat dari sutra. Wajahnya dihiasi make-up kelas atas dan ditambahkan kacamata sebagai asesoris tambahan.

"Ya! Ada yang perlu saya kerjakan?" Tanya seorang perempuan mungil

Perempuan ini berbadan kecil dan memiliki rambut berwarna hijau gelap. Badannya serta bajunya yang hanya dress putih penuh dengan debu dan sudah banyak tambalan – tambalan untuk menutupi lubang baju itu. Dan salah satu dari matanya yang lesu itu ditutupi oleh eye-patch berwarna putih.

"hari ini ada undangan dari kerajaan. Sang pangeran akan memilih calon istri untuknya!" kata wanita itu dengan nada tinggi "jadi cepat siapkan gaun untukku dan anak – anakku. Harus selesai jam 6 ini!"

"ta-tapi, tidak mungkin menyelesaikan 3 gaun dalam waktu 4 jam!" kata perempuan itu

"oh, jadi kau mau membantah mama-mu ini?"

"ma-maaf"

"sana cepat kembali kekamarmu!"

_Namaku adalah ciel-derella. Ciel untuk pendeknya. Ibu kandungku sudah meninggal. Setelah men-duda 3 tahun, ayahku memutuskan untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang janda beranak dua. Ya, dia adalah wanita cerewet dengan rambut ngejrengnya yang selalu memarahiku, grell __phantomhive__ Sutcliff._

_Semenjak ayahku pergi keluar negri karena masalah perusahaan, hidupku jadi sengsara seperti ini. Tidak ada afternoon tea, cemilan, champagne, dst. Tidur di tikar, baju Cuma satu, lusuh lagi. Kerjaan wanita gila itu hanya memerintahku saja._

"hey, kau membuat ibu marah lagi ciel?" kata seorang gadis yang memakai baju cheong-sam

"kamu tidak boleh begitu lo ciel, xixixixixixi" sahut satu lagi gadis yang memakai baju hitam tertutup

_Ya, dia adalah anak dari wanita gila itu. Mereka adalah kakak perempuan tiriku. Kaka tiriku yang pertama bernama lau__phantomhive__. Ia selalu memakai 2 pita kupu – kupu di rambutnya dan setiap hari memakai baju cheong-sam. Dia cukup feminim dan aku sedikit mengaguminya. Lalu kakak keduaku bernama under-taker__phantomhive__. Yang satu ini sangat misterius. Matanya tertutup rambutnya, dan memakai baju daster panjang berwarna hitam dan memiliki cita – cita menjadi penyihir. Kebiasaan anehnya adalah memakan makanan anjing yang berbentuk tulang dan ketawanya yang xixixixixi itu._

_Meskipun kakak tiri, tetapi mereka tidak terlalu berulah. Tidak seperti wanita gila yang gila kekuasaan itu. Yah, walaupun begitu, bukan berarti mereka memihakku. Mereka hanya tidak suka menyuruh orang lain untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka._

"ah,maaf kak lau, kak undertaker" kata ciel sambil merunduk

"yah, tidak apa – apa. Jangan diulangi lagi ya, xixixixixi" kata undertaker "kamu anak manis, xixixixixi"

_Stop that creepy voice please _pikir ciel. "sa-saya kembali kekamar dulu, permisi "

"hey, sudah kubilang kan jangan terlalu formal begitu. Kami ini kakakmu" kata lau sambil membenarkan pitanya

"su-sudah jadi kebiasaan kak lau" ciel masih merunduk. "ya sudah, saya kembali dulu"

Ciel kemudian kembali kekamarnya. Dikamarnya hanya ada sebuah perapian kecil, meja dari kayu yang sudah rapuh, lemari rusak yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai dan sebuah tikar untuk ciel tidur. Ciel kemudian duduk di pojok kamarnya yang paling dalam dekat jendela

"aku mau ke pesta tersebut. tapi . . . gaun itu . . ."

Ciel berbicara dengan suara kecil. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menyandarkan dagunya di dengkul kakinya. Matanya memerah dan sedikit air mata keluar

"memang aku juga tidak pantas ke pesta tersebut. gaun tidak ada, badan penuh debu, baju-pun begini" lanjut ciel yang sudah hampir menangis

_"kau jangan nangis ciel"_

Tiba – tiba ada suara misterius terdengar di kamar ciel. Ciel langsung kaget dan matanya terbuka lebar. Air matanya berhenti karena kekagetannya itu

"si-siapa disana?!" Tanya ciel sambil ketakutan

Sesosok laki – laki tampan berambut hitam keluar dari samping lemari rusak yang ada d kamar ciel. Ia memegang tongkat yang diujungnya bermotif seperti bintang yang dikelilingi lingkaran yang mirip batang bunga mawar.

"perkenalkan, nona ciel" katanya sambil membungkukan badan "nama saya Sebastian michaelis, seorang ayah peri"

"ha?! PERVERT!" kata ciel dengan suara tinggi "dari mana kau masuk?!"

"kan sudah kubilang, aku ini ayah peri. Jadi bisa masuk darimana saja, hahahahaha"

"aku tidak pernah dengar ada yang namanya ayah peri!"

"ya di cerita ini ada, hahahaha"

Ciel masih tidak percaya dengan omongan Sebastian. Ia tidak percaya karena baru kali ini ia dengar ada yang namanya ayah peri, dan belum lagi penampilan Sebastian hitam semua. Tidak ada peri yang memakai baju hitam.

"kalau begitu, beri aku bukti kalau kau itu peri!" ciel menantang Sebastian

"baik, boleh saja kalau begitu" kata Sebastian menerima tantangan ciel "one, two, three"

_BOOF_

Setelah Sebastian menggerakkan jari telunjuk kanannya, 3 gaun baru sudah ada di depan mata ciel. Gaun – gaun tersebut untuk grell dan kakak tiri ciel. Satu gaun Lolita, satu cheong-sam dan satu dress hitam.

"k-kau benar – benar peri?!" kata ciel tidak percaya

"kan sudah kubilang dari awal, hahaha" kata Sebastian

Ciel kemudian menuju gaun tersebut untuk mengecek apakah gaun itu asli. Dan setelah selesai mengecek ketiga gaun tersebut, ciel baru percaya dengan Sebastian. Grell kemudian berteriak dari bawah untuk menyiapkan gaun mereka. Ciel kemudian mengambil gaun tersebut dan berlari kebawah dengan terburu buru.

"who! Aku cantik sekali!" grell bicara sambil mutar – mutar melihat gaun yang ia pakai "pasti karena mukaku ini, makanya aku lebih cantik dari biasanya"

_Ugh, percaya diri sekali wanita gila ini _pikir ciel

"tapi, bagaimana kau bisa membuat gaun sebagus ini dalam waktu 4 jam saja, ciel?" Tanya lau sambil merapikan gaun cheong-samnya

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak berfikir, nanti make-upnya luntur" kata undertaker sambil memakan biscuit anjingnya itu "keretanya sudah sampai tuh, ayo berangkat xixixixixi"

Mereka bertiga kemudian menaiki kereta kuda yang dikirimkan dari kerajaan tersebut. ciel tentunya ditinggal sendirian di manor house itu, untuk menjaga rumah. Ciel kemudian bergegas untuk kembali kekamarnya, tetapi dicegah Sebastian yang tiba – tiba muncul di belakang ciel.

"nona ingin ke pesta itu kan?" Tanya Sebastian

"berisik! Aku tak pantas ke pesta itu!" bentak ciel

"sudah kubilang, tidak usah berfikir terlalu detail, hahahaha" katanya "kau mau kan?"

"tentu saja, peri bodoh!"

"baiklah . . . itu mudah buat saya, hahahah. One . . . two . . . three"

_BOOFF_

Sebuah kereta yang ditarik oleh dua kuda putih muncul beserta kusirnya. Kereta tersebut berhiaskan pita – pita berwarna merah muda di atap kereta tersebut. kusirnya adalah seorang kakek – kakek yang tiada henti ber-hohoho ria.

Sebastian kemudian menggunakan sihirnya lagi ke ciel. Asap muncul, dan ciel berubah total. Bajunya berwarna pink dengan banyak renda dihiasi pita berwarna hitam. Kepalanya memakai topi yang sedikit miring untuk menutupi matanya dan dihiaskan mawar – mawar putih yang indah. Rambutnya menjadi panjang dan di kuncir dua.

Ciel pun kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Ini sudah sekian lama ia bisa menggunakan baju sebagus ini. Belum sempat ciel berterimakasih, Sebastian mendorong ciel ke kereta kuda itu dan keretanya langsung berang kat dengan kecepatan turbo.

"pastikan pulang sebelum jam 12 ya!" teriak Sebastian dari kejauhan

Di saat yang sama, di kerajaan, acara sudah dimulai. Banyak pasangan suami – istri yang berdansa di tengah ruangan, mengikuti irama music yang mengalun. Ada beberapa perempuan – perempuan berdiri dipinggir – pinggir untuk menunggu sang pangeran memilih mereka.

Tetapi sang pangeran terlihat bosan, dan tidak ada dari tambu undangan itu yang memikat hatinya. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar untuk menghirup udara segar.

Ketika sang pangeran sedang menuruni tangga masuk kerajaan, sebuah kereta kuda putih datang dan berhenti. Pangeran kaget kalau ada tamu yang belum sampai. Ciel kemudian keluar dari kereta itu. Sang pangeran terpesona dengan kecantikan ciel.

"selamat malam" sapa ciel sambil mengangkat sedikit gaunnya

"ya. . aku tidak meyangka, ada tamu yang telat" kata pangeran. "maukah anda berdansa dengan saya, nona?"

"apakah anda. . . pangeran . . . viscount?"

"ya, nona benar"

"suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk dapat berdansa dengan anda, pangeran viscount"

Mereka kemudian masuk ke tempat acara dilangsungkan. Viscount langsung mengajak ciel ke tengah lantai dansa. Semua tamu undangan berbisik – bisik mengenai kecocokan mereka berdua, kecuali seseorang. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah grell. Ia kesal karena kecantikannya bisa dikalahkan oleh perempuan yang dating telat keacara tersebut.

Saking asiknya mereka berdua berdansa, ciel lupa dengan peringatan Sebastian. Jam kerajaan sudah berdentang dan menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Ciel yang kaget kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan viscount.

"hey, mau kemana?!" Tanya pangeran viscount

"maaf pangeran! Saya harus pergi" kata ciel sambil berlari – lari

"tunggu dulu, siapa namamu?!"

Tanpa mendengar pertanyaan terakhir, ciel tetap berlalri kencang dan akhirnya terjatuh. Sepatu boot hitamnya terlepas satu. Daripada mengejar ciel, bodohnya sang pangeran memungut bootnya dan diam disana. Padahal ciel masih bisa terkejar.

_Aku harus mencari perempuan itu _pikir viscount

Viscount kemudian menyuruh pengawalnya untuk menyiapkan kereta kuda untuk besok. Ia ingin mencari ciel. Dia akan mengunjungi setiap rumah – rumah yang raja undang ke acara dansa tersebut.

Keesokan harinya, dimulai pencarian viscount. Semua rumah tamu undangan sudah diumumkan tentang pencarian viscount dengan surat. Berjam – jam viscount mencari tetapi kakinya tidak ada yang pas dengan sepatu itu.

Hampir menyerah, kemudian seorang pengawal menghampiri viscount

"pangeran! Ada satu rumah yang terlupakan!" bicara tegas pengawal itu

"benarkah?! Cepat kesana!" harapan muncul d mata viscount

_Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, putriku_

Rumah tersebut adalah phantomhive manor. Tempat tinggal ciel tentunya. Saat viscount sampai, grell menyambut gembira kedatangan viscount

"oh! Pangeran, akhirnya anda datang!" kata grell. "baiklah, biar saya coba sepatu itu!"

"maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu nyonya phantomhive Sutcliff" kata viscount dengan nada meminta maaf

"ohohoho, tidak apa – apa! Asalkan saya bisa menjadi istrimu, hohohhoho!"

Kemudian viscount memasuki rumah phantomhive. Pengawal dengan hati – hati membawa sepatu boot itu. Grell, lau dan undertaker mencoba sepatu itu, dan alhasil kaki mereka semua tidak ada yang muat dengan boot tersebut.

Dikamar ciel, ciel sedang duduk dipojok kamarnya sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia melamun. Sebastian kemudian muncul disampingnya.

"kenapa nona tidak turun kebawah?" Tanya Sebastian

"kalau aku turun, wanita gila itu pasti memarahiku" ucap ciel dengan nada hampir menangis

"sudah kubilang berapa kali, tidak usah berfikir detail. Aku ini ayah peri, ahahahaha" Sebastian tertawa. "sudah sana, turun kebawah. Bawa juga boot tersebut"

Setelah dipaksa beberapa kali oleh Sebastian, akhirnya ciel memberanikan diri untuk turun kebawah dan menemui pangeran yang hampir meninggalkan rumah phantomhive. Ia membawa pasangan sepatu bootnya untuk ditunjukan ke viscount.

"kenapa kamu turun?!" bentak grell yang kaget

Langkah viscount terhenti. Ia menoleh kea rah tangga dirumah itu dan ia kaget. Ciel mirip dengan perempuan yang berdansa dengannya kemarin. Belum lagi ia memegang boot yang mirip dengan boot perempuan itu.

Viscount menyuruh grell untuk diam, tetapi grell tidak mau. Lau dan undertaker akhirnya menyumpal mulutnya dengan biscuit anjing undertaker. Viscount lalu menghampiri ciel dan menyuruhnya untuk mencoba sepatu yang ia bawa dan yang ciel bawa

"amazing! Kakinya cocok dengan boot itu!" ucap viscount dengan ekspresi senang

"ya pangeran!" kata pengawal yang juga ikut – ikutan senang

"TIIIDAAAAAK MUNGKIIIIIN!" grell berteriak – teriak setelah terbebas dari biscuit itu. "tidak mungkin bocah lusuh ini! Akulah pemilik sepatu itu! Aku hanya bertambah gendut! NOOOOO!"

Tanpa mempedulikan ocehan grell, viscount bertekuk lutut dan mencium tangan ciel. Ia tidak peduli kalau tangan ciel penuh debu, asalkan perempuan yang ia cari sudah ketemu. Grell yang masih mengoceh – ngoceh kemudian disumpal lagi dengan setoples penuh biscuit anjing itu.

"oblobldo….egubuli. . . bulobuplokogoooo!" kata grell dengan mulut penuh biscuit.

"siapa nama anda, nona?" Tanya viscount dengan lembut

"ci-ciel pangeran" kata ciel sambil malu – malu

"nona ciel. Setelah berjam – jam aku mencarimu . . . maukah . . . anda menikah denganku?"

Ciel kaget dan senang. Grell pun lebih kaget karena harapannya hilang. Lau dan undertaker kemudian bertepuk tangan ke mereka berdua. Karena dukungan kedua kakak tirinya dan tentunya Sebastian, ia menerima lamaran viscount yang secara tiba – tiba itu.

"PHOENIX!" Viscount tiba – tiba teriak

Dia memasang pose aneh dengan tangan dikebelakangkan dan kaku diangkat ke depan. Bunga bunga muncul di belakang viscount begitu ia berteriak tidak jelas. Ciel kaget kalau sang pangeran bisa seperti itu. Ciel tidak mau menikah dengan orang aneh, meskipun seorang pangeran sekalipun. Akhirnya dengan cepat ia mengubah pikirannya dan membiarkan grell menyerang viscount.

"ti – tidak! Nona ciel! Kenapa anda begitu?!" viscount meronta – ronta

"aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang aneh seperti pangeran" jawab jujur ciel

"PANGERAAAAN! MENIKAHLAH DENGAN SAYA! SAYA CANTIK, MENANG DARI CIEL!" kata grell kepedean.

Sebastian kemudian muncul disebelah ciel. Melihat kejadian tadi, bisa gawat kalau ciel dihukum mati karena mengkhianati sang pangeran. Akhirnya Sebastian menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat viscount jatuh cinta kepada grell

Beberapa bulan kemudian akhirnya viscount dan grell menikah di kerajaan. Ciel menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi ketika ayahnya pergi, dan ayah ciel kemudian menceraikan grell. Viscount dan grell pun hidup berbahagia selamanya . . .nya . . . nya . . . nya . .

THE END


End file.
